


Are you drunk?

by travellinghopefully



Series: Drabble prompts from tumblr [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, prompt, twissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinghopefully/pseuds/travellinghopefully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt thingy from tumblr - but, I read it wrong - this one is meant to be Clara/12, so the prompter will get a twofer!<br/>First go at 100 words.</p><p>Head over to my tumblr if you would like me to fill a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you drunk?

He vomited over her immaculate lace up boots.

She rolled her eyes and sighed – so romantic!

He continued retching – she thumped him between his shoulder blades. Slightly harder than necessary.

“What on Galifrey did you just give me?”

“Just a little cocktail. Did you like it?”

Still bent double, he managed to raise his eyebrows.

“The puppy not here today? Someone needs to clean up after you.”

Could she just not? It was infinitely preferable if Clara and Missy never met again.

She kissed the tip of his nose, wincing with distaste at the unsavoury aroma.

“Happy Anniversary dearest one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you drunk? was the prompt, misread the ship (the second prompt was for Missy/12) so, this is a freebie.....
> 
> As usual, hate it let me know, love it let me know, really love it, share
> 
> Thank you


End file.
